vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plo Koon
Summary Plo Koon was a Kel Dor male Jedi Master who sat on the Jedi High Council during the waning decades of the Galactic Republic. He was widely respected not just for his power but also for his wisdom. Koon was the one who found a young Force Sensitive Ahsoka Tano during a mission to Shili, the Togruta homeworld, and brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in order to be raised as a Jedi. The two of them would develop a close bond and stay good friends over the years with Plo Koon referring to the girl as "Little Ahsoka" and Ahsoka often addressing him by first name. At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Koon participated in the horrendous battle on Geonosis and would be brought into service with the Grand Army of the Republic as a General. During the war, he would often work and develop a close friendship with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. He would also go on to prove himself a great military leader who genuinely cared for the men under his command. He would develop a close bond with not just Wolffe, his Clone Commander and leader of the 104th Battalion's Wolfpack Squad, but also with the entire battalion. His men returned his genuine concern for them with undying loyalty and respect. The LAAT/i gunships of the 104th were called "Plo's Bros" and were all painted blue in areas where they were traditionally maroon in addition to a special logo depicting the head of Koon plus the Phase I helmets of two Clone Troopers. However, the loyalty which his men had for him would not prevent the inhibitor chips in their brains from turning them against their General with the passing of the infamous Order 66. The ARC-170 pilots of the 104th would shoot Koon down over Cato Neimoidia and the details of his death would be falsified in order to paint him as a traitor to the Republic along with the rest of the Jedi Order. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-B Name: Plo Koon Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Likely early 70s at the time of death (Stated himself to be 382 Kel Dor years old but this was likely a joke. Given that he was a peer of Qui-Gon Jinn, he was likely around the same age. This is backed up by the fact that he was considered "venerable" by Kel Dor standards by the time of the Clone Wars) Classification: Kel Dor, Jedi Master, Jedi High Council member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force augmentation, Precognition (battle precognition is common to most Force Adepts), clairvoyance, telepathy, telekinesis, aura sensing, Forcefield Creation (via Force Barrier), Mind/Memory manipulation (via Jedi Mind Trick), energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tutaminis), sensory manipulation (can induce terrible dizziness/nausea in a target by messing with their sense of balance/equilibrium via Malacia), elemental manipulation (can use lightning for offensive purposes via Electric Judgement and manipulate electromagnetic radiation in an environment via Ayna-seff), weather manipulation (via the Alter Environment ability - can conjur fogs, unleash whirlwinds, freeze the surfaces of water bodies), healing (accelerated recovery) and regeneration (mid-low) via Force Healing, illusion creation (can make enemies see things that aren't there in order to confuse or intimidate them), can briefly survive in space without any additional suit or other external equipment due to his Kel Dor physiology, master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, masterful pilot/driver, master strategist & tactician, master negotiator & diplomat, expert detective/investigator Attack Potency: Large Town level (A member of the Jedi High Council and one of the most powerful Jedi of his time. Should be comparable to the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as well as Quinlan Vos) | Planet level (A peer of the likes of Qui-Gon Jinn. A powerful member of the Jedi High Council and one of the most powerful Jedi of his time. Should be at least as powerful as the likes of Yarael Poof who, while mortally wounded, managed to contain the Infant of Shaa) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be comparable to the likes of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as his old friend Qui-Gon Jinn - who was able to run at such speeds that he was a complete blur), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be roughly comparable to Anakin as well as fellow High Council members Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kit Fisto, who was able to defend against an onslaught from Darth Sidious for several seconds) | Relativistic (A peer of Qui-Gon Jinn, who can keep pace with a younger and fitter Darth Maul. Comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan and Anakin), FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with Force amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Far more powerful than Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with Force amplification. Class G with telekinesis (One of the most gifted telekinesis users on the Jedi High Council. Should therefore be at least comparable to Shaak Ti) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force amplification | Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts), Large Town level with Force amplification (Should be no less durable and resilient than Quinlan Vos) | Street level+ naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Should be no less durable and resilient than the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi) Stamina: Very high (Fought for a while in the vacuum of space and didn't seem the least bit tired. Continued serving on the bridge of Kenobi's cruiser after this without rest in between) | Very high (Fought Asajj Ventress with a broken arm for a decent amount of time and still managed to outfence her) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with telekinesis, interstellar with Force senses and telepthy (Reached out to Ahsoka via telepathy to guide her to his location in orbit around the planet Abregado. Should be comparable to Obi-Wan who sensed when Anakin left the Teth planetary system and likely superior to the likes of the Grand Inquisitor) | Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens to hundreds of meters with telekinesis and other Force powers, Interstellar to Galactic with Force senses and telepathy Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, re breather for use in oxygen rich atmospheres, armored talons (to protect his fingertips and they can focus and increase the range of his Force powers) Intelligence: Gifted. Highly skilled and dangerous combatant with decades of experience. Is a master strategist & tactician, skilled negotiator and respected diplomat, expert detective/investigator with decent knowledge of the Coruscant underworld, has extensive knowledge of physics and other sciences, skilled pilot and mechanic. Weaknesses: Brittle bones due to old age (a weakness he himself has noted). If his re breather is damaged or removed in an oxygen rich atmosphere, he will begin to suffocate and his vision will fade. Notable Attacks/Techniques (Disney): * Telekinesis: Plo Koon literally puts his mind over matter via the Force. He can use this ability to blast way enemies, shield himself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Plo Koon is regarded as among the most powerful and skilled telekinetics on the Jedi High Council. He has blasted away entire squads of battle droids, disabled a DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid with a casual telekinetic blast, even blasted away a building sized droid boarding craft and held up the bridge section of a Venator-class Star Destroyer with the aid of Ahsoka Tano. He has also shown great control and precision with his powers as seen from when he delicately Force Pushed a young Boba Fett without injuring him and later captured and pulled the boy toward him (again without injuring him). * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Koon is a capable telepathy. He can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing him to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. He also has great range with his telepathy - as seen from when he reached out to Ahsoka while in orbit around the planet Abregado. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Koon can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Koon should have a respectable degree of skill with it. * Force Speed and Force Jump: Although abilities common to most Force Adepts, it should be noted that Plo Koon is especially masterful with them. He has moved at such speeds that Aurra Sing, an infamous bounty hunter and Jedi Killer with superhuman reactions herself, was unable to react to Koon in time. With Force Jump, he has proven himself capable of leaping dozens to hundreds of metres high and forward and at velocities great enough to match jetpack users. Notable Attacks/Techniques (Legends): * Telekinesis: Plo Koon literally puts his mind over matter via the Force. He can use this ability to blast way enemies, shield himself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Plo Koon is regarded as among the most powerful telekinetics and a "telekinetic savant" on the Jedi High Council. He is capable of moving large objects without hand gestures and without even facing them. He seems to prefer precision applications of telekinesis rather than overwhelming power in combat. A perfect display of his precision was during his duel with Asajj Ventress on the planet Khorm. He Force Pushed away a bomb detonator on her belt with a casual gesture and then blasted away Ventress herself with mere flick of his finger. * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Koon is a capable telepath. He can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing him to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright. He has complete mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability and is capable of not only manipulating subjects, but also capable of erasing or manipulating memories. He has also proven himself capable of probing the mind of an enemy commander in the middle of a battle in order to make out all of his plans. His telepathy has tremendous range - not just due to his skills as a Jedi but also but to two organs his species boast of on their faces which gives them limited natural telepathy. He has, via his bond with his niece Sha Koon, communicated with the Jedi High Council from across the galaxy. * Illusions: Koon a capable illusionist. During one incident, he joined together with his good friend Qui-Gon Jinn and fellow Master Adi Gallia to make an enemy commander see a large fleet of starships and starfighters which weren't actually there. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Koon can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. Plo Koon is stated to have a great enough degree of skill with this ability to block blaster cannon fire with his bare hands. However, it is unknown if his skill is great enough to block Force Lightning. * Malacia: An ability which allows the user to mess with a target's sense of balance/equilibrium and induce terrible dizziness/nausea. Koon is stated to be a master of this ability. * Ayna-seff: An ability which allows the user to manipulate electromagnetic radiation in an environment. Plo Koon is a master of this ability. His control is such that he can manipulate the electromagnetic activity in his brain to feign brain-death. * Electric Judgement: An offensive ability which produces a facsimile of true Sith Force Lightning while lacking it's ability to physically transform or vaporize targets. Plo Koon has used an orange coloured variant of this lightning, which was powerful enough to instantly stun a target. Although dissuaded by the Jedi Council to use this ability in the future, Plo Koon continued to develop it as he felt it would be a waste to refrain from using a power which could potentially save lives and subdue dangerous opponents without killing them. However, it should be noted that this ability is powerful enough to outright kill. * Alter Environment: An ability which allows the user to manipulate the weather around them. Koon has used this ability to conjure a thick fog to cover an escape, blasted away enemies with powerful whirlwinds, and has frozen the surfaces of small lakes and rivers. * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Although not as skilled with this ability as the likes of Luminara Unduli, Koon has shown enough competency to greatly accelerate the healing of light to moderate wounds and ease the pain of those just about to pass away. Key: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Notes: *Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Knights Category:Wise Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5